


Cybersex

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Camboys, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Kozume Kenma, sex stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Kenma takes another look behind him, and can’t help but smirk at the view. Propped with his chest against the table, arms bent and tied behind his back, and his toned, strong legs straddled apart, is Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Cybersex

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of #miakinkmas
> 
> Thank you so much to our beta [E](https://twitter.com/beefyboihinata?s=20)!

He takes a look at the clock; it’s five past midnight. Kenma nods to himself, deciding to wait a couple more minutes. Usually, he’d start the show right away, but this night, this night is  _ different _ .

Tonight, he has a special guest joining him on his livestream. It doesn’t happen very often, as he streams alone most nights, so he wants to make sure enough people will enjoy what’s about to happen. 

Premiering his stream, the “coming soon” intro appears on the screen. He likes to give his audience a few minutes to clamor to their keyboards and ready themselves.

Kenma takes another look behind him, and can’t help but smirk at the view. Propped with his chest against the table, arms bent and tied behind his back, and his toned, strong legs straddled apart, is Hinata. 

It’s sinful how beautiful he looks like this, all tied up and exposed for Kenma– _ and the viewers _ –to see. His bright orange hair falling onto his face, onto the black  _ blindfold _ sitting tight on top of his eyes. 

Hinata looks like a gorgeous addition to his dim and obscure adult playroom. 

Kenma lets out a soft sigh; it’s about to be a fun night, for sure. He takes one more look at the clock to note his starting time and then turns to the camera.

“Okay, guys it’s time to– _ Oh _ , one thousand viewers already? We haven’t even done anything yet, you guys are sick perverts,” Kenma half laughs, before turning around to flash a look at Hinata. “Heard that, Shoyo? You’ve got quite a crew watching you.”

Hinata nods or  _ tries _ to, the bent position he is in making it difficult for him to move at all. 

“Right,” Kenma resumes, his voice slow and collected as ever as he returns his attention to the camera. “I’ve got a few things planned for today, but we’re making things different this time. I wanna read what you guys want me to do to Shoyo, okay?”

In an instant, the comment section comes alive, hundreds of people commenting about what they want to see, what they want  _ Kenma _ to do to Hinata. He had announced this special stream two weeks ago and the viewers already knew what toys he had planned, and what options they had to choose from.

Nonetheless, he’s surprised by the most common comment.

“ _ Oh _ ? Flogging? You guys are going all out today,” he playfully comments before walking towards the small table set up besides Hinata. Decorating the forefront, the multiple toys, and props they gathered for the night are on display. He picks up the black leather lash on the right end and runs his fingers through it. “Are you ready, Sho?”

Beside him, Hinata nods again, “Yeah, yeah,” he replies, trying and failing to turn around to see Kenma. His hair adheres to the nape of his neck. The pull of excitement and desire builds up inside.

“ _ I asked _ ; are you ready, Shoyo?” Kenma presses and a rush of excitement runs through him. In that split second, he can sense Hinata’s demeanor  _ change _ . The air between the two stills. Hinata’s chest rises and lowers slower than before, concentration settling in. 

The change is subtle, and most people wouldn’t notice it. But they have been together for years now, and Kenma has learned to pick up on the small expressions Shoyo makes when he’s ready to  _ submit  _ to him.

“Yes,  _ daddy _ ,” Hinata replies in a clear voice.

_ Oh _ , how Kenma wants to  _ break _ him.

“Okay then, let’s begin.”

He situates himself right behind Hinata, and takes just a couple of seconds to take in the view of the tight black shorts hugging Hinata’s legs, ending right below his ass.  _ Cheeky _ , Kenma thinks and instantly whips, not too hard but hard enough to make Hinata jerk away. 

“Let’s start with five, yeah?” Kenma purrs, caressing Hinata’s round ass before playfully smacking it. “Start counting.” 

With another flick of his wrist, the crop ends up right where his hand was. He hears Hinata breathe out, “Two.”

Kenma makes sure not to put too much force into it, at least not  _ yet _ , and alternates between Hinata’s cheeks. He wants to play for a little while, so he’s taking his time gently tracing the swollen skin. The discoloration vividly rises to the touch. However, by the time Hinata jolts and calls out “ _ Five, _ ” he can’t help but smirk at how the place where his legs and ass connect is already  _ red _ . 

“You did so well Sho,” Kenma isn’t usually like  _ this  _ outside of their scenes, but it’s getting easier to praise him and get into this headspace the more they do their little play. “You ready to continue?”

Hinata shifts where he’s bound to the table and nods. “Yes, daddy,” 

“ _ Good boy _ ,” Kenma purrs before stepping aside to look at the screen in front of them. “What do you guys think? How many times should I flog him next?” 

There are too many comments flooding the screen at the same time and Kenma can barely read a few before they disappear. He does still manage a good idea of what the public wants, though.

“10 times it is, then.” Kenma comments and gets back into position, noticing the way Hinata’s legs tense up at the number. He takes a second to scrunch forward and caress him with light touches before murmuring to his ear so only  _ he _ can hear him,”It’s okay Sho, remember your safe word, yes?” 

Hinata swallows beneath him and his orange hair tickles Kenma when he nods. “Yeah, Yeah, I remember. Just… get on with it.” 

Kenma smiles to himself and gets back into position. He never gets tired of this: Hinata’s initial apprehension slowly breaking down in front of him, how he wants to be wrecked even though he might be shy about it first, the desire to be punished and be good taking over him little by little; after all, Hinata enjoys these scenes just as much as Kenma. 

Without a warning, Kenma swings the crop right below his ass, the tender skin scorching red almost instantly. “Count, I want to hear you.” 

“On-  _ fuck _ , two,” Hinata winces, the second strike taking him completely by surprise. 

“That’s it,  _ good boy _ ,” Kenma cooes, giving him a couple of seconds before flogging him again, this time earning a full-body twitch. 

“Three.” 

Kenma continues, increasing the force of the hits little by little, enjoying a little bit too much the way Hinata’s body is reacting to the sensation. His soft whimpers of pleasure coming from the sweet pain, his heavy breathing, and the way his lungs tense up expecting the hit and then relax the moment it caresses his skin. 

_ His skin _ , which is turning multiple shades of red and purple. His skin, that’s already so abused and sensitive, his skin, that turns a darker shade where his ass disappears into the shorts…

Kenma can’t stop himself from reaching out and carefully yanking the stupid shorts down to Hinata’s knees, exposing his stunning, round, and abused ass. He instantly smacks it and pinches one cheek, earning a soft moan. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Kenma murmurs, placing another smack just because, liking the way his handprint forms on Hinata’s skin briefly. He’s about to do it again when something else catches his attention. 

Hinata’s cock is standing hard and thick, head dripping against his lower stomach. Aching for stimulation, its abandoned bob on display for prying eyes. “Oh, you’re  _ really _ liking this, Shouyou.” 

“Shut up,” Hinata mumbles beneath him, his voice a bit too shaky. 

Kenma’s hand lands on his cheek, right on top of an already bruising spot. “Come again?” He waits a couple of seconds and can’t help but smile at the lack of response. “Thought so. C’mon, you still have four to go.” 

He swings the prop and this time comes down  _ hard _ , smacking Hinata right in the most tender part of his ass, earning a groan in return. 

“Seven.” 

Another smack and Kenma is the one starting to feel his excitement growing, his cock already hard in his briefs. But this isn’t about him, not yet, this is about Hinata and how pretty he sounds when Kenma flogs him again and again, his moans and his words mixing together. 

Kenma completely loses what little control he has when he sees Hinata is trying to perk his ass up, silently begging for  _ more _ , despite how bruised his skin already looks. The anticipation of the final stroke is building by each passing second, crashing down when the crop found skin a final time.  _ Hard. _

“Ah-  _ Ten _ .” Hinata stumbles out, letting his head fall to the table as he tries to catch his breath. 

Kenma puts the flog back on the table and is quick to fill Hinata with soft touches and a trail of kisses that end up on his flustered cheek. His shaking breaths evening out with the soft caress. 

“You did so well, so good for me, for  _ us _ ,” Kenma says, tracing his fingers through his orange hair. “I want to try something else, okay? And then I’ll let you come, alright?” 

“Please, please, daddy…” Hinata cries out, but he hasn’t said his safe word, and Kenma knows him well enough to know that he’s ready to go. 

“You look so pretty when you beg, Sho, the people love that.” Kenma says before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He quickly turns to the camera. “I know you guys have been waiting for this particular toy, so let’s start.” 

He grabs the clear dildo right next to him before going for the lube, popping the cap open, and pouring some into the toy. Kenma makes sure it’s fully coated before returning to his position right behind Hinata. It’s a good thing he had prepared himself earlier this evening.

Kenma places a hand on Hinata’s hip and leans in, aligning the dildo between his spread cheeks. “Breathe,” he commands and pushes in. 

Hinata tenses beneath him for a moment, before relaxing his muscles, allowing Kenma to push in the toy a bit more. The cool glass being enveloped by his warm walls is a feeling he craves. He knows Hinata is the one being pleasured, but he can’t help the rush of excitement running through him when he hears Hinata’s little whimpers as he works the dildo inside of him. 

He waits a couple of seconds to let him get used to the stretch and then tightens his grip on the toy, pulling it out a few inches before slamming it back in. 

“Ah,  _ Kenma… _ ” Hinata pants, letting his head flop against the table.

“Hmm? You like that?” Kenma whispers, repeating the same movement.

This time, Hinata moans, a filthy, guttural sound escaping him as a response and Kenma takes that as a sign. He digs his fingers on Hinata’s hips as he mercilessly starts fucking him with the toy with the other. Looking up to check the chat, he grins at the onslaught of emojis relaying their emotions.

Kenma builds up a rhythm, twisting and pulling the dildo as he works it in and out of a whimpering Hinata, who has suddenly grown terribly quiet except for the pretty wrecked sounds he keeps making. This is his favorite part: getting to see Shoyo like this, making him  _ feel _ like this.

He can’t help but let his eyes wander at the mess Hinata is right now. Taking in the way his back muscles tense up as he tries to move, enjoying the delicious view of his marked ass, and drowning in how blushed his face looks, even with the blindfold still on.

The idea of removing the dildo entirely and replacing it with his own cock crosses his mind as Hinata’s body starts trembling beneath him. Kenma wants to be the reason Hinata is slowly becoming more and more of a mess. But he can’t; as much as they have played in front of the camera Kenma has always kept it together, always…

Hinata fucks back into the dildo begging for more, moving his hips as much as he can with how restrained he is, and Kenma loses it. 

He feels almost in a daze, too consumed by his own pleasure, as he starts to unbuckle his pants, frantically looking for the lube beside him to coat himself in quick strokes. Kenma sees the confusion in Hinata’s face but doesn’t give him too much time to think. In a motion, he takes out the dildo, ignoring Hinata’s gasp as he replaces it with his hard, heavy cock.

Hinata lets out the prettiest moan Kenma has ever heard as he realizes that is Kenma who’s fucking him now and instantly tries to wiggle his hips, eagerly asking for  _ more _ . It’s unfair really, how warm and tight Hinata feels around him as he bottoms out. 

He wants to give him a moment to adjust before moving but is gladly surprised when he hears Hinata’s voice, equally as raspy as it is soft, pleading for more.

“Ken… Kenma,  _ please _ , I…” Hinata breathes out, and Kenma knows exactly what he’s asking for.

Without a second thought, Kenma places both hands on Hinata’s hips, steadying himself before pulling out slowly, taking in the way Hinata’s walls clench tight around him as he drags his cock out, and then slams right in, leaving Hinata breathless for a second.

Kenma does that a couple more times, partly because the sensation is addicting, and partly because he just wants to tease Hinata for a little bit more. He tilts his own hips a little and knows he hit the right spot when Hinata gasps.

“Kenma, go-  _ ah, ah _ …” He cries out as Kenma brushes against that sweet bundle of nerves. “Go faster.”

“Say please,” Kenma teases, giving another slow stroke.

“ _ Please, please _ …”

Hinata’s wrecked voice sparks something in him, and he immediately picks up the pace, his thrust becoming quicker and stronger as he rams in and out of Hinata. He groans at how  _ good _ it feels, and soon enough can’t contain himself.

He’s mercilessly fucking Hinata into the table, watching his body jerk and tremble with pleasure with every thrust he makes, their moans filling the room, both too caught up in the moment to really say anything. Their audience, completely forgotten.

Kenma’s movements start to become erratic as he searches for the peak of his pleasure, and between his foggy thoughts, he remembers to lean forward, pressing his chest to Hinata’s back as he reaches down, grabbing Hinata’s throbbing cock in his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, Kenma…” Hinata breathes out, desperately trying to fuck into his hand and failing, having no other option but to fully surrender to Kenma completely.

“Shh, it’s okay, Sho…” Kenma’s own voice comes out a little bit too shaky as he starts stroking Hinata up and down. “Come for me, come with me inside you.”

Kenma makes sure to keep his hips and wrist on the same rhythm, fucking and jerking Hinata off at the same pace. He loves it, loves being the reason Hinata is going absolutely feral beneath him only to finally twist and jerk and calm down when he reaches his orgasm, spilling onto Kenma’s fingers.

The sight of Hinata coming finally takes Kenma over the age as he pushes one more time, burying himself deep in Hinata as he comes, and comes, his own orgasm filling him with bliss.

Kenma stays like that, pressed to Hinata, for a couple of seconds, before finally pulling out. He vaguely remembers they’re on a livestream, and clumsily pulls his pants up before saying goodbye to his viewers and turning off the camera.

“Are you okay, Sho?” His regular voice is back as he starts freeing Hinata from the table, undoing his legs first. 

“Hmm, yeah, yeah…” Hinata murmurs, barely moving his legs once they are finally free.

“Good. You were so great today, Sho. Let me untie your arms before you move, yeah? Then you can lean on me.” Kenma tells him as he starts working on his retrains, taking them off one by one. “C’mon, lean on me.”

He helps Hinata stand up slowly and then slides an arm around his waist, letting Hinata throw his arm around his shoulder. “Let me take that off of you,” Kenma murmurs before taking the blindfold off.

Hinata blinks a couple of times, trying to adjust to seeing again, and finally looks at Kenma, a little smile on his face. “Hey,” 

“Hey,” Kenma mimics, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “You okay?”

Hinata nods, his smile growing bigger. “Yeah, that was super hot,”

Kenma can’t help but laugh and tightens his grip around his waist. “Yeah, it was. Hold on to me, okay? Let’s get you clean.”

As they exit the room, Hinata blissfully leaning into him, Kenma realizes that he likes this part too: the aftercare, being able to fill Hinata with praise, and soft touches, and just cuddle with him until he’s ready to go on about their day once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the last one! Sakuatsuna with -Threesome- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
